


Challenger in the Blue Corner

by RookieSand



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A little bit of edging, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Just gals being pals, Masturbation, Porn Mention, masturbating together uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookieSand/pseuds/RookieSand
Summary: Hilda challenges Marianne to see who can last longer through a jerk off video.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	Challenger in the Blue Corner

**Author's Note:**

> This fic implies the existence of good jerk off videos but that's just fiction babeyyyyyy!!!  
> And they were roommates..... oh my god they were roommates......

Hilda flopped onto Marianne's bed, face down into the mattress. It had been a long day of work for the two roommates so Hilda found herself where she always did when she was tired—Marianne's room. They had already gotten ready for bed but Hilda wasn't ready to sleep just yet. There was still too much energy buzzing around in her head, even if her body was exhausted.

She looked up at Marianne seated next to her. _She looks so cute_ , Hilda thought. Marianne's hair was tied up in a bun and her skin was looking refreshed after doing a facemask. She was biting her thumb gently as her eyes flicked across the page of the book she was reading. Whatever it was must've been pretty interesting—generally what Marianne biting her thumb meant. Well, either exciting _or_ it was a very detailed sex scene. Hilda couldn't tell.

Hilda grabbed a pillow and buried her face into it. What to do? What to do? She had already caught up on her socials so there wasn't much point to endlessly refreshing them—that made her feel like shit anyway. Marianne would do something with her if she asked, but she wasn't sure what to do with Marianne. They hadn't found anything new to watch on Netflix yet, and Marianne wasn't playing any video games that Hilda could watch. She kicked her feet in the air. Maybe she should just go back to her room and masturbate to pass time before bed. A lightbulb went off.

"You wanna watch porn?" Hilda asked quietly.

She wasn't sure Marianne would go for it. It was kind of an out-there idea. She'd never watched porn with anyone before and was absolutely sure Marianne hadn't either. She glanced up at Marianne again to gauge her reaction.

Marianne had an almost white-knuckled grip on her book. Her eyes were wide with surprise as she looked over at Hilda. "What?"

"You heard me," Hilda said pulling herself into a sitting position. She pulled the pillow to her chest. "Po-rn. P-O-R-N. Porn. Wanna watch some with me?"

Marianne's entire face was red; the blush had made it all the way up to her ears. She hadn't asked Hilda to repeat herself so many times and each time was like a fresh wave of embarrassment. She brought the book up closer to her face as she looked away. "I don't know if we... should."

"Why not? I bet you wanna see something kinky," Hilda teased, poking Marianne in the arm. She languidly laid across Marianne's lap and plucked the book from her hands.

"Hilda, don't lose my page!" Marianne yelped.

"It's fine." Hilda scanned the book catching a few choice phrases. _So it was a sex scene_. "I've got it. So what's your answer?" She looked over the top of the book at Marianne.

Marianne fidgeted under her gaze as she thought it over. Hilda wasn't purposefully trying to be sexy—at least, Marianne didn't think so—but had succeeded in being just that. So much so that Marianne was now very aware of the fact that Hilda was only wearing a thin camisole that she was nearly falling out of and bright pink panties; it didn't leave very much to the imagination was all and it was very... distracting. Plus, that sex scene had already succeeded in making Marianne horny. There didn't seem to be any reason not to exacerbate the problem. She was going to have to masturbate anyway.

"I've never watched porn before," Marianne admitted with an awkward laugh.

Hilda propped herself up on her hand so she could look Marianne in the eye. "Not even by accident or something? I find that hard to believe."

"I mean..." Marianne mumbled as she looked away. "Well, I've looked at... pictures. And of course, shows and movies can get away with some stuff. But I've never watched anything... explicit."

"Ooo, I'll be happy to take your porn-watching virginity from you! Let's do it." Hilda gave Marianne a gentle tap on the head with the book before finding her bookmark and marking her page.

"Fine but nothing... weird, okay?" Marianne said as she watched Hilda set the book aside and grab her phone. Hilda seemed a little too excited to watch porn with her in her opinion.

Hilda laughed. "Of course, Ms. Vanilla. What do you want to watch though? We could do eating out, blow jobs, anal, vaginal, threesomes, solo stuff..." As Hilda listed each one, she counted them on her fingers.

Marianne took all that in. She supposed there was something for everyone, but she didn't even know where she wanted to start. She knew of things she _thought_ would be sexy but wasn't sure watching it play out would be as good as it sounded. Hilda probably had better ideas as to what was good to watch. "Can you pick?"

Hilda thought for a moment, the ideas tumbling through her head. Perhaps something really simple would be good for Marianne's first time. Just some good, old-fashioned fucking. That should do it. She quickly searched for a video and picked the most interesting looking one.

The two settled back on the bed, Hilda tucked underneath Marianne's chin. Hilda pressed play and soft moans started to fill the room. The video was nothing special. Just a couple wanting to tape themselves doing it and then putting it up on the internet. It wasn't anything intense or hard—unless Marianne thought the idea of a girl riding was too risque. But both parties seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely. At least their moans seemed to indicate they were.

It didn't take long for Hilda to start touching herself. She had already been horny, hence the suggestion, and now she had her outlet. She played with her breast over her shirt, not wanting to dip into her underwear just yet. She could hold out a little bit longer. She involuntarily made a soft noise and tipped her head back, catching Marianne's reaction.

Marianne's eyes were glued to the screen. She'd read plenty of sex scenes in her life, but watching this one play out in real-time was different. It was hard to tell if she liked this particular video or not, but she couldn't look away. It was so interesting and there was an ever-growing need between her legs that was getting harder to ignore.

Hilda shifted a bit and that knocked Marianne out of her trance. She shook herself slightly and the two made eye contact. Hilda was still feeling her breast, her eyes half-lidded and her lips pulled into a small smile. Marianne's face flushed and she looked back at the video.

"You can touch yourself," Hilda mumbled. "It feels good to do it at the speed they're going and imagine you're there." Her hand left her own chest to drift over Marianne's. Her fingers lazily teased Marianne's nipple over her shirt. "We can do it together."

Hilda paused the video and leaned over Marianne. Marianne could barely hold eye contact with her. Her mouth was dry and she was almost shaking. Hilda leaned forward slowly, her eyes closing as she got closer. Marianne squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for Hilda's lips to meet hers. Instead, she felt them connect to the side of her face, right next to her ear.

"Do you want to masturbate with me?" Hilda whispered.

A chill ran up Marianne's spine. There was no way she could turn Hilda down. "O-Okay." Her voice was nothing more than a strained whisper as she could barely control her breathing. "Yeah."

"Ooo, you know, I have an even better idea," Hilda purred as she sat back on Marianne's stomach. "A little challenge for you." She walked her fingers up Marianne's chest. "Up for it?"

"Wh-What do you want to do?"

"We'll watch one of those jerk off instruction videos. Basically, it tells you what to do and how to do it. They're simple but can be hard. Whoever cums first loses."

"And what does the loser have to do when they lose?"

Hilda looked thoughtful. "Hmm..." She tapped her chin. "Loser has to... treat the winner to dinner at their favorite restaurant!"

Marianne blinked in surprise. That seemed like a tame request to her. She thought Hilda was really going to let her have it—something a little more sadistic than having dinner. Maybe she didn't pick anything too lofty because the goal seemed obtainable by either of them. Marianne, at the very least, liked her odds.

"Okay," Marianne said with a note of determination, making Hilda smile.

The two shook hands.

Hilda searched for a video and found one quickly. They sat against the wall with the phone propped up on a pillow between them. The rules were simple. Follow the video to the best of your ability and no touching the other person. Looking was permissible but there was no consolation if that made you lose. Hilda pressed play.

It started easily enough. The two of them felt themselves up, slow hands running over their breasts, legs, butts, and gently touched themselves over their underwear. It was nothing too fanciful. It was only meant to get the blood pumping. And it was working.

Hilda's breath hitched every few seconds and she could feel herself getting wetter as the video progressed. She wanted to move onto the next step already, her clit aching to be touched. Even if the pace was going to be nothing more the lightest of touches, at least it would be something. All she could do now was not cross her legs too hard and pray that all of the foreplay wouldn't lead her to finish as soon as she was allowed to touch herself.

Marianne wasn't fairing much better. Her breathing had become uneven and shaky. She masturbated a lot—most evenings actually. Usually, she just pulled out her small vibrator and gave herself a quick shot before bed. She'd never done anything like this before—being slow and gentle to turn oneself on. Masturbating was more of a means to an end than it was something to get into. Her body was already wanting more than she was allowed to give it and Hilda's heavy breathing beside her was not helping. 

The woman in the video urged the two to start rubbing their clits in slow, even circles. Her voice was soft and seductive, only heightening the girls' arousal. Her hand moved slowly, so agonizingly slow, as she talked about kissing them up and down while pinning them to the bed.

It was putting Hilda more on edge than anticipated. The room temperature seemed to have raised a few degrees. God, it was hot. She glanced at Marianne whose head was leaned back with her eyes closed. She was only opening them every so often to watch the video before being overtaken by her own pleasure once again. God, she was hot.

The video prompted them to slide as many fingers as they wanted in. Hilda's thoughts started to swirl, thinking about Marianne fingering her instead. Those long, slender fingers up to the knuckle inside her, playing with her. Marianne's tongue lolling out as she slowly licked Hilda all the way up to her clit. Her beautiful pink lips wrapped around her clit, sucking gently and letting her tongue swirl around it. Hilda moaned, her eyes falling on Marianne again.

Marianne was moving slightly faster than the video, her fingers pulling in and out of her just out of sync with the beat. She couldn't help herself. It was all too much for her. She just wanted to cum already, her toes curling and her free hand gripping the blankets in frustration. But the rule was that they had to follow the video. And she didn't want to jump the gun just yet. This was still a contest. She wasn't overly competitive but she would try her best to give Hilda a run for her money. From the sound of it, Hilda was only barely holding herself back as well. At least they seemed to be evenly matched.

The video instructed them to rub their clits again, the speed picking up every few seconds until they could barely keep up. Finally, it was the relief they desperately needed. The wave was just about to crest and crash over both of them. The end was near. So close... So close...

"And stop," the video said.

Both of them stopped abruptly, their attention snapping back to the video with incredulous glares. The woman was talking about something or other, but Marianne and Hilda could barely hear her over the sound of their beating hearts and screaming bodies. The video hadn't instructed them to start again so all they could do was wait until they were allowed.

"Fuck," Hilda groaned. "Ugh, this sucks. I was right there." She leaned heavily against the wall. Her hand did need the rest at least; her fingers were starting to cramp.

"This... was your idea," Marianne mumbled back. Her heavy breathing still hadn't returned to normal. She looked a little defeated and Hilda got the impression that edging was not something she did very often.

"How much longer do we have?"

Marianne sat forward and tapped the phone to bring up the player. "Oh..."

Hilda leaned forward with a frown. That didn't sound like a good oh. She checked the time. "Twenty more minutes?! I'll die."

"I don't know if I can do twenty more either," Marianne admitted, slumping forward. "This was hard enough..."

"Okay, let's get ourselves off and we both buy dinner for each other sometime. Deal?"

Marianne nodded.

Hilda wasted no time. She rubbed herself hard and fast, bringing herself to orgasm in almost no time at all. She didn't even have time to think about anything; the only thought she had was wanting to finish. A loud moan left her as she came, pleasure washing over her and making her head spin. She let her head fall back against the wall as her orgasm subsided. She looked over at Marianne.

Marianne was still going. Her face was strained as she got closer and closer, her hand working quickly. Finally, the wave of ecstasy hit her. She gasped and gripped the blanket, barely keeping herself from doubling over. Hilda was only a little disappointed she had cum first and hadn't gotten to watch Marianne's little show while she was still going.

Marianne leaned back now, panting heavily. Her sleepy gaze fell on Hilda. "I win..."

Hilda blinked in surprise. "What...? But we both agreed to get dinner!"

Marianne smiled. "Yeah, but you didn't say the contest was over. I lasted longer."

Hilda shook her head as a smile grew on her face. "You're one sneaky girl, Mari." She pounced on Marianne, pushing her back against the bed. Her smile had turned into a smirk. "Let's see how long you can last when I'm the one doing you." Her hand was already reaching under Marianne's underwear.

Marianne's eyes widened and her face flushed. "B-Be gentle with me..."

"I wouldn't dream of being anything but," Hilda whispered as she started to kiss down Marianne's neck.


End file.
